


Reunion

by castielsstubble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstubble/pseuds/castielsstubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death reunites with Life (OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Her soul glowed like the birth of a new galaxy. She seemed indifferent to the cold, warming the very air around her with a smile, flowery fragrances filling the space behind her. She seemed older than the eons, and yet she couldn't have looked more than thirty five. A flowing dress, incandescent in the dimming mid-winter sun, stood out against her beautiful dark skin. The harsh wind of the city seemed to dissipate as it caressed the curls of her hair.

  
And yet, in all her majesty, few seemed to notice her. The buildings, stretching to the sky, seemed to darken the city streets. Dull clothes matched the hunched backs and collars turned up against the wind.

  
As she turned into a small, empty cafe her dress shimmered in the dying light of the evening. Weathered stools pushed up close to a thin wooden counter top. Empty tables gave the cafe a hallowed look. No barista in sight. Chalk dust danced in front of a menu, written above the silent coffee machines. She took a seat in the corner, near the window, across from the only patron.

  
She gazed out towards the darkening skyline of Chicago. Aware of all the energy flowing through the city. Trains traced their way below the ground, filled with the dull shine of human souls. She saw families in apartment buildings, some human, some not. Amidst the throb of human life lurked those who hid in the darkness, railing against the world and each other, their souls tainted with something not quite natural. But they were alive, and so she loved them just as much as the humans, just as much as the tiny flowers pushing their way through the cracks in the cement, just as much as the rats and the birds and everything else that lived in the dignified city.

  
She readjusted her focus on the man across the table. Her voice soft as she finally greeted him.

  
"Hello my old friend," Death looked up from his sandwich, his hawk like face splitting into a rare smile, as his dark eyes focused on Life.

  
"Oh darling how long has it been?"

  
"Too long,"

  
"I thought you had given up on this planet,"

  
"I had, but three wandering souls have given me hope again,"

  
"Don't tell me it's those Winchesters and their angel," he sighed.

  
"Oh shush you. They're meant for something big and you know that," Death arose, grabbing his silver tipped cane from where it leaned against the frosty window.

  
"Let's get out of here," His ring glinted in the streetlights as he snapped.

  
Everything spun around them, then they were suddenly floating, far above Saturn. Life’s dress splayed out behind her, fluttering gently in the void, her hair now weightless. With the stars twinkling as a backdrop, Death took Life's hand. They waltzed among the rings, and everything was balanced for a brief moment.

  
"I've missed you darling."

  
"I know.”


End file.
